


Ink's Best Nightmare

by Maxils



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drama Action Bloodshed, Enemies to Lovers, Error hears the Creators, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm alive btw, I'm really bad at titles, Ink hears the Creators, M/M, Swearing, but nobody gives a shit about those, i have no idea whether there's going to be explicit-rated stuff or not, may go on random hiatuses, there's also the friendships between the members of each team, yes another story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils
Summary: Ink is captured by Nightmare and his gang, who decide to manipulate the guardian into working for them.Nightmare discovers that love is just as good as, if not better than, fear at manipulating people.
Relationships: Blue & Error, Dream/Cross, Implied Blue/Dust, Killer/Dust, Nightmare/Ink, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	Ink's Best Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you lose. that's what happens.

“This is the second time today!” Ink groaned as he fought off Horror. The Dark Sanses were attacking Outertale. Earlier, they’d tried to go for Mafiatale. It was starting to piss Ink off. Why they were attacking again, Ink, Dream and Blue may never know.

“Yeah, Nightmare, why are you attacking when you know that you’re already weakened from the previous battle?” Dream asked, shooting some arrows at Killer, who hissed in response.

“You’re weakened too, dumbasses!” Killer spat in response. He had a point. The Star Sanses hadn't had a lot of time to heal between the two battles.

“Guys, we should REALLY hurry!” Blue warned. “If Error finds out about this…”

“Trust me, Blueberry, we’ve made sure that he won’t. I suggested it just for you~!” Dust winked at the shortest skeleton.

“DUST! Could you not flirt with Blue for five minutes?!” Killer growled, allowing Dream to land another hit on him.

“Aww, are you just jealous because your boyfriend is flirting with Blue instead of you?” Ink teased. He suspected that Killer had a crush on Dust because Killer was always the one to respond to Dust’s flirting with Blue.

His thoughts were interrupted by Cross, who had started to attack him, landing a good hit or two before Ink started to fight back. However, he forgot to account for the fact that Horror had decided to lower his axe in front of Ink’s right leg, causing him to trip.

“Hurry up!” Blue yelled. “Error’s bound to notice-”

“And what’s Error going to do?” Nightmare hissed, tentacles lashing out at all three of the Star Sanses.

“Why the hell am I being targeted so much?!” Ink complained as he avoided his tentacle.

<Maybe they’re planning something?> one of the Creators suggested.

Dream facepalmed as he dodged a tentacle. “Error? The destroyer of worlds?”

“My worst enemy and one of Blue’s best friends?” Ink added.

Blue huffed as he finally got Dust to the ground in an unconscious state. “You know, he’s not that bad once you get to know him, Ink! He’s just really, really lonely!” Ink shot Blue a glance as he smacked Cross away. “Aaaaaand maybe a bit insane. If he sees us fighting in Outertale, though, we're _all_ dead.”

Horror, noticing that Blue no longer had anyone fighting him, left Ink and went for the cheery skeleton, distracting Ink for just long enough for Cross to land a hit on Ink’s arm.

“Ow, fuck!” Ink muttered, dropping Broomy.

<Ink, you should go. You’re hurt, and if Error comes…>

Dream landed a final blow on Killer and began fighting Cross. Ink gave Dream a thankful nod and took the opportunity to tend to his wounded arm. Before he could start work on his other injuries, though, he had to deal with Nightmare.

<Isn’t this part normally Dream’s job?>

At the Creator’s mention of Dream, Ink looked around. He couldn’t see Dream or Cross anywhere.

Eh, they probably just went to fight somewhere else.

Ink swung Broomy at Nightmare repeatedly, but not landing a single blow on the goopy skeleton.

“Heh, I thought you were strong, Guardian. You can’t even land a hit on me? Even my brother, as weak and pitiful as he is, can at least manage to pierce me with his arr-OW!” he snapped as Ink landed an attack.

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you -” Ink attacked again - “that you shouldn’t stop fighting -” another attack - “to brag?”

Ink wouldn’t let it show, but he was starting to get exhausted. Two fights was a lot for one day, and he may or may not have forgotten to eat between fights, which meant that his magic was depleted.

“Says you!” Nightmare scowled, fighting against the paintbrush using four tentacles. “You get lost in your thoughts all the time! You aren’t even speaking when you do that, you hypocrite!”

<FUCK YOU, NIGHTMARE!!!>

Ink hissed under his breath for them to shut up, noticing too late that Nightmare had a fifth tentacle aimed right at Ink’s chest.

He couldn’t even register which side he’d been attacked on before he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive, guys! I'm actually alive! (So is Ink, in case you're wondering.) School is just a bitch. So are ADHD, Autism and sleep deprivation. The biggest bitch of all is writer's block.  
> Also, I'm not happy with the way the current half of chapter 12 of ToS has turned out so far. (Especially Nightmare's POV and Fresh's literally 2 pages on Google Docs of hardly speaking).  
> Fuck, titles are hard. That's why I normally just put down the basic idea of a story as the title of my Google Docs.  
> TITLE IDEA 1: "Love Conquers All". A really fucking cheesy title. Hell no.  
> TITLE IDEA 2: "Love and Justice Will Prevail". I randomly thought of Yandere Simulator, which caused me to think of Magical Girl Pretty Miyuki, which caused me to think of one of Miyuki's lines.  
> TITLE IDEA 3: "some shitty vantablack fanfic". Some shitty Vantablack (nightmare x ink) fanfic title. This is essentially what I have the Google Doc titled as.  
> TITLE IDEA 4: "Spilled Ink". The title would represent Ink's gradual turn to the dark side. It's probably been used before, but that's never stopped me before! ...It's still a pretty shitty title.  
> TITLE IDEA 5: "Hentai". Just joking... sort of. You see, Ink would undergo a sort of 'metamorphosis' and slowly become more evil as time goes on. Did you know that in Japanese, 'hentai' is not only the word for porn, but for metamorphosis? Still, people might get the wrong idea... but we're getting somewhere. We're also planning a plot! WOOHOO!  
> TITLE IDEA 6 (at 10 pm): "Ink's Best Nightmare". WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS SOONER?! :D For those of you who don't know (but all of you should, if you've listened to the Undertale OST a billion times like I have), "Your Best Nightmare" is the fight theme of Omega/Photoshop Flowey. So, I came up with this while thinking about Undertale songs, as ya do. This title is amazing in my eyes.  
> (7:08 am) Wait. Chapter titles? Eh, either I won't do 'em or I'll just think of one on the bus.
> 
> DRAMA!!! ACTION!!! BLOODSHED!!!  
> Because there will be bloodshed. Described bloodshed.
> 
> Continue with 1 kudos? kthxbai


End file.
